The reason behind dreams
by Enigma-knight
Summary: Ryohei is upset because he hasn't gone on an extreme mission with Tsuna in a while. Tsuna just wants a little rest for once, but wakes up to a pleasant surprise. 2733


Yayz! So here I am for another fanfic, and this time it's a crack pairing! Yay for me?

**Title: **The reason behind dreams

**Summary: **Ryohei is upset because he hasn't gone on an extreme mission with Tsuna in a while. Tsuna just wants a little rest for once, but wakes up to a pleasant surprise.

**Pairing: **TYL!Ryohei x TYL!Tsuna 2733

**Rating: **K+ (for fluff!)

Tsuna's P.O.V

The life of a mafia boss is no easy thing. Especially for dame-Tsuna. From signing papers to negotiations to meeting to consulting an ally… yeah. You get it. And today is no exception.

"Judaime! You did a great job with the negotiations! You even convinced them to ally with us! As expected, Judaime is the greatest!" An over energetic friend of Tsuna's exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it'll take a couple of days to settle them in, I'm still kind of uneasy about them." Tsuna sighed, sagging his shoulders.

"Ha ha! Don't worry, I have confidence in them!" Yamamoto said, placing his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't touch the boss!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Ha ha! You're still on that? We're friends, it's perfectly normal!"

Tsuna put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it. "Alright, calm down. Let's just-"

"SAWADA!"

A strong loud voice exclaimed.

"What does turf-top want now?" Gokudera whined.

Ryohei suddenly burst through the door, sending them flying two ways. But don't worry, this happens a lot. More than you'll ever know.

_Ah… there goes another door._ Tsuna sighed. _That's coming out of his budget._

"How come you did not EXTREMELY invite me to go with you?"

Tsuna quietly sighed to himself, and replied "It wasn't that big of a deal, it could've been handled with just the three of us."

"But I EXTREMELY wanted to go!"

"Sorry, Ryohei. Maybe next time?"

Ryohei just pouted and grumbled to himself and said something inaudible along the lines of "...something bad might have happened..."

_Oh how cute. The strong sun is sulking_. Tsuna giggled to himself. "Don't worry," Tsuna put his hand on Ryohei's shoulder and smiled. "I promise."

Ryohei pouted a little more and grumbled to himself. But then he yelled "Extreme!' and was back to normal. He walked back through the busted door to go back to whatever he was doing at the moment.

"What was that about?" Gokudera grumbled.

"Ryohei's as energetic as ever." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna simply nodded. _Ryohei really wants to get out of the Vongola H.Q. He has been asking me every day to go on a mission._ Tsuna smiled gently to himself. _He probably wants to see his beloved sister, Kyoko._

Obviously, that's what it was. Poor dense Dame-Tsuna.

"Hey, Ryohei."

Ryohei turned around to find Tsuna behind him. "Yo, Sawada!" He grinned.

"I was wondering if you could do something for ma." Tsuna's eyes kept wondering around the room, never looking directly at Ryohei.

"Is it an EXTREME mission?" Ryohei's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Can you go into the town and get some groceries?"

Disappointment. It showed on Ryohei's face, and Tsuna saw it.

"Sorry, Ryohei, I know it's not what you expected, but I have paper work to do, and everyone else is busy…" Tsuna put his hand on Ryohei's shoulder to get his attention off the floor and on to him. "Please?"

Ryohei blushed, looked away and grumbled to himself, but then he fist pumped into the air. "Get groceries to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled at his energetic sun guardian. "Also, I need you to pick up some guests. We're having a little mini-party, and I invited them over. I hope you don't mind…" Tsuna shyly looked to the floor.

"It's extremely OK Sawada!" Ryohei smiled.

"Thanks."

Tsuna handed him a piece of paper that had a grocery list and an address to a café.

"Sawada, why a café?

Tsuna laughed a little. "They fancy cake. A lot."

Ryohei just shrugged it off and just left. "See you later, Sawada!"

Tsuna waved at him. "Have a nice trip."

When Ryohei was gone, Tsuna sighed deeply again for the millionth time that day, and started walking to his office. _Now, to get that paper work done._

A couple of hours had passed, and Tsuna was drowsing off into sleep. _I still have to finish this…_ Tsuna kept saying to himself. Not much later, he would start to close his eyes, and lay on the desk but woke himself up again. This kept repeating until he had finally finished about two hours later. He got up and stretched his arms and looked at the clock. _2 O'clock huh? Ryohei should be back soon with our guests_. Tsuna smiled to himself. _I hope Ryohei liked the present I gave him._

Tsuna flopped down on the couch in his office, not having enough energy to go to his bedroom. _I hope your happy, my sun guardian._ He smiled and then he dosed off to sleep.

Cold. That's what Tsuna felt in his dream. Cold. He was in snow, he could tell. It was calm, but cold. Tsuna put his arms around himself to try to keep himself warm, but it proved to be useless. Why? Tsuna looked around. _Why am I dreaming of snow?_ Tsuna crouched down on the snow and hugged himself more_. I don't want to be here._ He mumbled to himself. _Where is home? I want to go there. _All Tsuna could think about was returning back to his warm bed. But then he suddenly thought of Ryohei. _I... want to see him._

But just then, he felt a slight tingle throughout his body. Then the field of snow somehow became a field of grass and flowers. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden change of scenery. He got up from where he was crouching and walked up to the flowers and touched them. _Roses._ Tsuna thought to himself, and then smiled. _My favorite. _Then he felt a sudden breeze roll by, and it blew his hair out of his face. It was a warm and calming breeze, and soothing. Tsuna closed his eyes. Everything was just right in the world. As if his life in the Mafia world never existed.

He let a tear slide down his face. _But still… a world without my friends and family is still such a cold world._ He felt the same breeze roll by again, but taking his tears with it. He also felt a warm felling in his right hand. He looked at it, but there was nothing there. It was almost like Mother Nature was trying to comfort him.

He looked up to the sun shining brightly. Tsuna grinned. Don't worry, my promise still stands.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light coming thought his window.

_Hm… what a weird dream._

Tsuna leaned forward, only to stop because something or someone was holding him down. He looked to his right to find a head full of white hair. Tsuna stared at him for a while, and then recognized this person as his sun guardian.

_What is Ryohei doing here?_ Tsuna lay back down on the couch. Tsuna noticed Ryohei was holding his hand while he was sleeping on the side of the couch. _I guess even the sun gets tired._ Tsuna chuckled a little. He looked down at his own body and noticed there was a blanket over him. Tsuna didn't remember getting a blanket in the first place. He also looked up to his desk, to see a bouquet of flowers sitting on it. _Roses…_ Tsuna looked back at Ryohei. _Did he…?_ He smiled. _Thank you, Ryohei._

Then he kissed the top of his forehead. Just a simple kiss of gratefulness.

"Hmmm…." Ryohei grumbled in his sleep.

Tsuna pulled his head back, wide eyed but then settled down when he saw that he wasn't fully awake.

Ryohei opened his eyes slowly, and blinked to adjust. He looked at Tsuna. "Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah, seems so."

They just stared at each other for a little while. Neither of the felt uncomfortable, or awkward.

"Ryohei?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm?" Ryohei hummed, still a little drowsy from the nap.

"Was the mission successful?" Tsuna grinned.

Ryohei grinned along with him. "Extremely!"

"Good." Tsuna yawned and arched his back, earning a couple of cracks. "I have to go and make dinner, I promised everyone."

Ryohei nodded. "I'll go with you then."

The both walked out of Tsuna's office down the hallway next to each other not noticing that they had forgot something.

"Judaime!" They heard a familiar voice, and it was Gokudera running down the hall with a giant smile on his face. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Tsuna nodded and added a Thank you.

Gokudera looked down at Tsuna's right hand and blushed a little "U-uh… Judaime…"

"Please excuse us, Gokudera-kun; we need to get to making dinner." Tsuna continued walking with Ryohei.

They both reached the door ad opened it to find a kitchen filled with busy people. Yamamoto was currently cutting up lettuce for a salad, and was teaching Futa how to cut up tomatoes professionally. Lambo and I-Pin was helping carry rice to the rice cooker to cook it, while Chrome put it in. Even Hibari was helping but he was off in the furthest corner, cutting some potatoes. Tsuna giggled at this. _Typical._ Then he looked to the stove to see Bianchi (so that's why Gokudera was out walking around) with two giggling girls, one with short brown hair, and one with long blonde.

"Ah, Tsuna-ni!" Futa said.

All eyes looked to Tsuna, who was still a little asleep.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Baka-Tsuna"

"Tsuna-san"

"Herbivore."

"Sawada-san."

The two girls turned with a warm smile.

"Hello, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko said.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru smiled.

"It's good to see you again. It's been too long." Tsuna replied to them both.

"Likewise…"They both said.

Kyoko observed Tsuna up and down. "Oh." She piped up. "I didn't know…"

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned.

Kyoko giggled and simply pointed to Tsuna's right hand.

He followed her pointing to his hand, which was connected to Ryohei's hand. Well that woke him up.

"Uah! Kyoko-chan, it's not what it looks like!"

Kyoko just giggled to herself. "It's OK, Tsu-kun. Just coincidence right?"

Tsuna just nodded. "Hn, coincidence." He looked at Ryohei, only to notice that he was sleeping. While standing. _What skill._ Tsuna thought while mentally sweat dropping.

"Dinner's about ready, so why don't you go and wash up?" Haru suggested.

Tsuna nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you." He bowed a little and took his leave, still having a three-quarter asleep Ryohei attached to his hand.

Tsuna sat Ryohei down on his bed to rest while he took a shower. He should be fine right? He took a shower and dried his hair off first. He had his pants on, when all of a sudden a loud THUD could be heard.

_What the!_

Tsuna opened the door to find Ryohei faced down.

On the floor.

_Really?_ Tsuna asked himself. He walked over to Ryohei and shook him a little. "Ryohei. Wake up, Ryohei."

No response.

Tsuna frowned. "Come on, we're going to be late to our dinner if you don't-!" Tsuna suddenly felt his weight shifted to the ground.

Ryohei had pulled him onto the ground with him, and continued to sleep like nothing happened.

_Wh-What?_ Tsuna blushed as he was being held in a tight grip in Ryohei's arms. He was half naked, no less. "N-Ni-san…" Tsuna used Ryohei's old nick name from when he was younger.

Surprisingly, it worked.

Ryohei stirred from his sleep and looked down. "Huh? Sawada? Why are we on the floor?"

Tsuna just looked away. "I- I don't know…" It was obvious there was a blush on his face.

Ryohei just laughed and released the poor boy.

"By the way, Sawada, when did you grow extreme abs?"

Tsuna jolted up and ran to the bath room and locked the door, too embarrassed to face the man.

"Ha ha, come on Sawada it was a complement!" Ryohei said from outside the door.

Tsuna just pulled his shirt over himself, opened the door and walked out of his room at high speed. "Let's just go." Tsuna looked away to hide his tomato face.

Ryohei just grinned and followed.

They got right outside the door to the dining room, but instead of opening it, Tsuna looked at his sun guardian. "By the way, was it you that got me those flowers?"

"Hm? Of course Sawada! It was an extreme thank you for inviting my sister so I could see her!"

"Then, you covered me with the blanket too?"

"How could I let the boss just sit there and freeze? You were shivering quite a lot, and it was cold in that room."

Tsuna looked at the closed door. Another blush formed on his face, since that last was gone. He put on his best smile and looked toward Ryohei. "Thank you, you really are the best!"

Snap.

_Wait, was that a snap I heard?_ Tsuna didn't have time to react, and before he knew it, his lips were captured by none other than his sun guardian. It lasted a few seconds, but to Tsuna, it lasted more than ten. He could think nothing but _What?_ and _Why?_

Suddenly, Ryohei pulled off of him and went directly into the dining room, leaving a stunned Tsuna behind him.

"Yo, everyone! The extreme Ryohei is here!"

"We didn't need an introduction!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hi, Ryohei-nii!"

"Uh… nii-san? Why is your face red?" Kyoko pointed out.

Ryohei just smirked and stumbled over to his seat, the blush getting darker. "That is an awesome extreme question that I will answer after dinner!" Ryohei then started chewing on the food in front of him.

"Ah! Judaime! I didn't see you there."

No answer.

"Uhhh… Judaime?"

"Tsu-kun?"

Kyoko walked over and touched Tsuna's shoulder, and he turned around, an obvious blush on his face with his fingers to his lips.

Everyone looked at Tsuna, and then back a Ryohei.

"Oh, you didn't…" Gokudera said with his face darkening.

And let's just say bombs were thrown throughout the night.

_Oh, and that's also coming out of his budget._

Author's note:

Yayz! It's over! I hope you liked it! Faves are cool, and Reviews are extreme! I know it's short, but I did my best 3


End file.
